Halo: Raven Team
by Spartan Inquisitor
Summary: The Covenant Juggernaut continues to encroach on human territory. As the murderous aliens carry out their genocidal campaign, a unit of elite humans is deployed behind enemy lines in an to attempt slow the massive religious empire. These are their stories. *I am rating it as M because I plan on having it become pretty gruesome.
1. Prologue: part 1

**Yet another Story that I had to upload just for the sake of it.**

 **Yes I know that I still have other stories to Update, but rest assured that I will get to them... eventually.**

 **For now enjoy my new story.**

 **Also you know the deal, I don't own anything except my Spartans. And possibly the moon they are on. Everything else belongs to 343.**

* * *

 **Mid 2547**

The alien moon was filled with the sounds of native fauna as night slowly began to set in. Deep within the underbrush of the moons shrub-land, two shadows moved from cover to cover, avoiding being in the open for two long. Coming to the crest of a hill, the two shadows went prone to hide their silhouettes. In the pale light of the planet overhead, one could barely make out the details of the two individuals. Both were equipped with the latest iteration of Semi-Powered Infiltration armor marking them as Spartan IIIs. One had as standard SPI helmet and forest green coloration on his armor. The other was colored charcoal and wearing a modified ODST Helmet. Adorning this particular Spartan were multiple knives.

The charcoal Spartan immediately activated his helmet's VISR mode to scan the terrain ahead. As he watched the land before him become bathed in green, he heard his partner ask "So, what are we dealing with?"

Rather than respond, the Spartan waited for the scan to be completed. Once it did, he simple stated with a barely noticeable Australian accent "Three outposts. Five hostiles each. Jackals and Skirmishers only."

"Well that sounds kinda boring. We won't even have to really try to take them out." The green Spartan said, disappointed at the limited number of enemies.

Crawling back from the crest of the hill, the charcoal Spartan responded by saying "Good thing we aren't going to be hitting 'em."

His green partner immediately whisper shouted "What?! Why the hell not, Rex?"

Stopping where he was, the now identified Rex gave the green III his full attention and said "Because that would take too long and more than likely give us away. We need to get past these outposts and get to the objective. So check your mouth and fall in new guy."

Grumbling under his breath, "New Guy" did as he was told and followed Rex. The two Spartans then moved towards the Covenant outposts, careful not to make too much noise and give away that they were there. Fortunately, the avian aliens were rather lax at the moment, more than likely due to the absence of any of the larger Covenant species. As they drew nearer to the alien structures, both Spartans activated their Optical Camouflage and began to slowly make their way forward. The night was without wind and the path in front of them was relatively clear. Save for the occasional call of an animal, the darkness was quiet. There was nothing that could…

A sudden rustling caused both IIIs to stop in their tracks and survey their surroundings. Confusion set in as both their eyes and VISR equipped helmets showed nothing. After several moments trying to determine where the rustling was coming from, they noticed that the bushes around them were moving of their own accord. Realizing that the wind had gotten the best of them, the exasperated Spartans resumed their trek. Once past the outposts the duo picked up their pace. After a thoroughly uneventful hour the pair arrived at a cliff overlooking their target.

According to ONI, the structure below them was a command and control center for Covenant naval and merchant traffic, as well as an information hot bed that could easily hold a wealth of Intel. Intel that could possible turn the tide of the war. The Spartans' mission was to eliminate the bases security and upload a covert AI that would send data to an ONI stealth satellite in orbit. Then they would 'retreat' allowing the Covenant to believe that the mission had failed and thus the centers' operations could go on as normal. Of coarse, they would not be alone on this mission, another pair of Spartans were hitting a supply point half a continent away.

Currently, Rex was cleaning his M6G sidearm while "New Guy" monitored enemy movements. After a few minutes, Rex asked "So how's it look?"

Not moving his head, "NG" said "About what we expected. Infantry in the thirties. Grunts all over the place, Bird Brains intermixed or on over watch and big guys kicking everyone else around."

Nodding, Rex then asked "So, we dealing with Gators or Gorillas?"

Looking up, 'NG' asked "What?"

Rolling his eyes Rex said "I asked, 'Are we dealing with Alligators or Gorillas?'"

"Oh. Uh, yeah, its Gators. Bout a dozen of them."

Once again nodding Rex said "Good, that means swords. They hurt like hell, but at least you have a chance of surviving. Brutes would mean hammers…."

'NG' shook his head and said "Get hit by one of those and your insides are mush at best."

Chuckling, Rex slid his pistol onto his thigh, allowing it to magnetize. Standing, he rolled his shoulders and said "Good thing we don't have to worry about that. Now come on, we got a party to start."

* * *

The first indication the Covenant got that something was wrong was the sound of Unggoy screaming. The ranking Sangheili present, believing that the vermin were overreacting to some local predator, sent one of his warriors to discipline the methane sucking filth. It was only when he heard the startled cry of the aforementioned Sangheili that the officer realized that there was something more dangerous than animals hiding in the dark. Activating his energy sword, the officer began barking orders to his troops.

It was then that the attack came. The silence was broken by the sound of harsh barks of weapons fire. Unggoy that were not cut down in the initial barrage scattered in fear as the attackers rushed from cover. The officer immediately rushed towards the closest enemy, who was focused on a trio of T'vaons. He allowed his species equivalent of a grin to form on his face as his target realized too late that it was in danger. With a mighty roar, the officer swung his sword down…. and hit nothing.

His enemy had somehow managed to step out of the way of his attack. As he tried to understand what had happened he felt as sharp pain as a knife was driven into his neck.

* * *

Rex ripped his knife from the Major's necks and with a flourish sent it flying at a Jackal. He then leveled his MA5K at an Elite Minor and hosed him down with depleted uranium tipped bullets. Once that threat was eliminated, he continued his assault forward. As he ran, he tossed a grenade to his right at a group of Grunts. As it exploded, Rex switched his attention elsewhere. To Rex's left, his partner was killing his third Elite before turning on a pair of Skirmishers with needle rifles.

Returning his attention back to the enemy ahead of him, Rex found the last of the Jackals forming a shield wall. Prepping a disruptor, Rex skidded to halt behind a large rock and sent his little "party favor" flying. The disruptor land at the center of the formation and detonated, sending out an EM pulse that washed over the Raptor-like aliens. Their wrist mounted shields immediately shorted out, allowing Rex to spray the entire line. Continuing on, the two Spartans joined together to finish the last of the outer security. Within minutes the last of the external forces were eliminated.

The two Spartans then moved to the main entrance, preparing to open the door and rush the control center. Of course they would have to deal with the troops that were no doubt coming to counter the duos assault. As if on que, the door opened and a squad charged out of the door, only to be greeted with bullets in the back. With those forces taken care of, the Spartans sprinted into the building. Along the way, the two intruders "borrowed" some of the locals' weapons. Rex had acquired a Plasma Repeater while his compatriot had grabbed a pair of Plasma Rifles.

Upon reaching the control center, the Spartans proceeded to eliminate any Covenant resistance while allowing the ones that ran to escape. Once the room was clear, Rex immediately went to work uploading the AI while his fellow Spartan covered him, neutralizing any hostile stragglers. After a short amount of time the upload was complete and the pair made their way to the exit to proceed to the next phase of the operation. As they walked, the two placed "explosives" on the walls.

Approaching the door, Rex finally broke the silence, saying "You did good out there, Ben."

The now identified Ben focused on Rex and said "So you do remember my name. I thought you had forgotten it or something. The whole new guy thing was kinda bugging me."

Rex shrugged and replied "Eh, I was just being an asshole. I figured you had to earn me saying your name."

Ben chuckled a bit and simply said "Bastard."

"That I may be." said Rex as the Spartans exited the building "But now I can sincerely say, welcome to…."

Rex never got to finish his sentence as pair of plasma blades erupted from Ben's chest.

* * *

 **Yes, before anyone asks I did receive inspiration for this from the Headhunters short story.** **Even the cliff hanger.**

 **I won't give anything awaaaaaay...**

 ***SPOILER ALERT***

 **An Elite killed Ben.**

 **With that out of the way this is Sierra-Bravo 243 saying I CANT WAIT FOR HALO: GROUND COMMAND!**


	2. Prologue: part 2

Rex only stared for a second before he was on the move, leaping to his left and drawing his MA5K. As soon as he came to a stop, Rex leveled his weapon to where the camouflaged Elite was standing. At the same time, the Elite dropped his camouflage, allowing Rex to get a proper look at his newest opponent. While he stood about average height for an Elite, this one was obviously something special. His armor, unlike most of his kind, was highly ornate and colored silver. This was definitely something new.

Slowly moving his left hand to his helmet, Rex said "So, let me guess, this whole thing was a trap."

Instead of responding, the Elite grabbed Ben by the neck, pulled his sword out, and threw the dead Spartan aside. Tracking his fallen comrade's flight path with his eyes, Rex waited till he heard the body impact before returning his attention to the threat at hand and activated his VISR. He was mildly surprised to see half a dozen Elites in Spec ops armor arrayed around the fancy guy. He had actually expected for there to be more.

Deciding to break the silence, Rex said "Alright, shall we get to the part where you guys start to give your big monologue. I actually have 20 to 1 odds that this one goes on for longer than ten minutes."

This caused the fancy Elite to chuckle, something that Rex was definitely not expecting. Finally speaking, the Elite said "I see that your confidence has not wavered with the death of your new comrade. Exactly as one would expect from you, Demon."

Frowning at this, Rex thought back to all of his missions. This Elite obviously knew Rex from before, yet not once had the Spartan ever encountered an Elite wearing this particular set of armor. His voice also sounded somewhat familiar.

Before he could continue to ponder this, one of the other Elites said "Enough of this, Arbiter. Let us end this filth and be done with it."

Growling, the newly dubbed Arbiter turned to his comrade and said "Patience, fool. One must not underestimate the humans, least of all their Demons."

He then turned back to Rex and said "To answer your unasked question, we have indeed met before. However, at that time, I was not the Arbiter. I was a Shipmaster of great renown. That is until you and your ilk outmaneuvered me and brought me great shame. Now I shall redeem myself by taking your head, or dying in the process."

Recognition dawned on Rex as he said "Ooooooh, you're that one guy whose ass we hand a few months aback. I wondered what had happened to you. Guess I'm out 20 credits." Pausing for a moment, he continued by saying "come to think of it, your little speech didn't last ten minutes. Dammit. Losing money that I don't have is real annoying."

Before Rex could continue to rant, the second Elite stepped forward and said "Enough of your inane prattle Demon. We have already dealt with both of your comrades, leaving just you to be removed."

Letting out a low whistle, Rex said "Whoa, you also got the lone wolf. Color me impressed. By the way, how many of your guys did you lose taking him down."

The second Elite took exception to this, growling angrily at the Spartan. He immediately began speaking in his native tongue causing to other Elites to begin moving forward. The Arbiter immediately said " **Do not be hasty, Commander. The Demon is goading you into attacking. Do not be drawn in by his words.** "

Giving the Arbiter his full attention, the Commander said " **Silence, fool. You have no authority to tell me how to deal with one lone Demon.** " Turning back to his subordinates he said " **Now end that demon and bring me his head.** "

The two Spec Ops immediately rushed for Rex, who had a translator in his helmet. Smiling to himself, he began to laugh, catching all of the Elites of guard. The ones charging slowed in confusion before turning to their superior.

Once more growling, the Commander shouted "What is so funny vermin?!"

Slowly regaining his composure, Rex said "You are, you squid faced, cock sucking, limp dicked bastards." Allowing the Elites to fully process his insult, Rex continued by saying "Here I am, right in front of you, and your too busy getting bitchy with Captain Shiny Pants over there. It would be insulting if it weren't so funny." He then moved his arms into a shoulder shrug and finished with "But more importantly,-"

He was interrupted by two anti-material rounds hitting the closest elites. As their bodies hit the ground, Rex continued by asking "who said that I was alone?"

He then leveled his carbine at the Spec Ops Commander and fired till the alien fell. He then turned his attention to the Arbiter, who had already dodged a third anti-material round. As this happened, rifle fire ripped into the remaining Spec Ops, cutting them apart. Turning his head, Rex found four more Spartans who had decloaked. Before he could call out to them, the sound of a Phantom hit his ears. He cursed as the alien drop-ship appeared, realizing that it was well past time for them to retreat. The Phantom came in low and allowed its passengers to drop out, including a pair of Hunters.

He then heard one of his comrades, a female, shout "Let's go Raven team, we've got to get moving!"

Rex immediately shouted back "On the way, boss!"

Turning his body towards the nearby tree line, Rex rushed forward. As he ran, more sniper shots fired into the enemy forces. This of course did not matter to the running Spartan. Now all he cared about was the relative safety of the trees. The others had already made it and disappeared from his vision, most likely going to the rally point. Within moments he entered the trees, holstered his weapon and moved forward as his enemies continued to follow him.

* * *

 **Several hours later**

Slowly moving forward, Rex approached the rally point with caution. The trees he had been in earlier were long gone now, as was the near endless shrub land he had been in hours before. A few times he had been forced to take cover to avoid enemy air patrols. Now he was slowly moving through a rocky area.

After a few moments, he came to a stop next to a good sized boulder, looked up and asked "How does it look out there, Raven 4?"

On top of the boulder, a blurred shape slowly turned from side to side before saying in a female voice "We're all clear for now, 3."

Nodding, Rex then asked "Is everyone else back?"

Raven 4 responded with "All except Nicholai, and you know how he is."

Chuckling, Rex said "Indeed I do. Well I'm going to report in. See you in a bit Aiera."

Receiving an affirmative hum, Rex proceed to where his fellows were gathered. Coming around another boulder, Rex was treated to the sight of a _Black Cat_ -class subprowler covered with camo netting. Loitering around near the entrance were three of the remaining members of Raven team. Two were equipped with standard SPI armor, while the third was equip with MJOLNIR Mk. IV armor, an oddity among Threes.

Smiling, Rex said "And behold the return of the conquering hero."

One of the SPI Spartans, a female, said in a German accent "Using the broadest term for conquering, and hero."

Rolling his eyes, Rex gave the female an archaic one fingered salute and said "Love you too Maria."

He then asked "Where's Alexis at?"

The MJOLNIR equipped Spartan spoke this time, saying "She's up in the ship, writing her report to ONI. I'll go tell her you're her."

Nodding, Rex said "Thanks Francis, I'll just get comfortable while we wait."

As Rex sat down and Francis entered the ship, the third Spartan produced a small noted pad. He then said "Just a reminder, Rex. You currently owe…."

Snarling, Rex said "Oh shut up Terrance. I don't want to hear about it."

Chuckling lightly, Terrance replaced the note pad. He then said "Wonder where Nicholai is right now."

Rex grinned under his helmet at the subject change. Deciding to make a jab at the absent Spartan, He said "Oh you know w that old lone wolf is. Probably being super scary in a dark cave causing Grunts to shit themselves."

But before Rex could continue, a Russian accented voice said "Oh please, flattery will get you nowhere."

Jumping slightly, Rex turned to see Nicholai and Aiera walking towards the little camp. Rex then stood and moved towards the new arrivals. However before anything else happened, the sound of boots hitting metal was heard. All of the threes turned towards the ship's entrances. Coming down the ramp was a female Spartan with Francis a step behind her. This was Alexis, the leader of the team and one of the oldest members.

She surveyed the gathered Spartans for a moment before saying "Alright Ravens, let's get a move on. We've long since overstayed our welcome. 4, get in the cockpit and start her up. 3, 7. Secure all weapons and ammo. 5, go check on the engines one more time. 6, clean up our cover. Hustle up, Spartans, we don't have all night."

All Spartans immediately snapped to attention and said "Sir, yes sir." They then went to carry out their assignments. Within 10 minutes, the stealth craft was lifting off. Twenty minutes, and it was exiting the atmosphere. After 30 minutes, it enters slipspace and disappears.

* * *

 **Covenant 9** **th** **Age of Reclamation**

 **CCS-class Battlecruiser** _ **Justice of Virtue**_

"The fact that the Demons were able to escape is….. regrettable. However, your defense of the facility, and the disposal of two of these retched beasts is commendable."

The Arbiter was knelt before holograms of the Hierarchs being transmitted from High Charity. Have finished giving his report to the Prophets, the Arbiter waited for his next set of marching orders.

Truth then spoke, saying "You have done well on your path to redemption, Arbiter, but there is still much work to be done. The _Justice of Virtue_ shall take you to the Penitent Sanctum. There you will receive a newly created weapon that you will use to continue in your hunt for these Demons."

This news caused the Arbiter look up at Truth. The Penitent Sanctum was a Prison world that contained some of the most dangerous Heretics in Covenants history. The reason that any of the inmates still breathed was because of great amounts of leverage, clout and secrets that they possessed. The fact that the Hierarchs were accepting a weapon from one of these heathens meant that they were growing desperate to find a way to end the Demon menace. Suddenly his musings were interrupted by the Prophets.

It was now Mercy's turn to speak. He said "Take this weapon and put it to the test. If it is able deal with this 'Raven Team', you are to use it to find and destroy every last Demon. That is of course if the Gods are willing to favor this 'unorthodox' endeavor."

Bowing his head, the Arbiter said "As you command, Hierarchs. It will be done."

Nodding, Truth then said "If there is nothing else, -"

Interrupting Truth, the Arbiter asked "If I may ask Hierarch? Who exactly will I be meeting with?"

While he was no doubt irritated that he had been interrupted, Truth did not let his face show it. In fact, he looked deceptively pleased that the Arbiter had asked him that question.

"The penitent that you will be meeting with, Arbiter, is the 'good' lady Redemption."

For the first time in a long time, the Arbiter felt himself stiffen in horror. 'No' he thought 'not her.'

* * *

 **And so end the second part of Prologue to** **Halo: Raven Team** **.**

 **What will happen on the Penitent Sanctum? What new weapon is the Arbiter on his way to receive? What will Raven Team's next assignment be?**

 **Find out-**

 **2-3 chapters from now.**

 **That's right; I'm not going to be going straight to the good stuff. I'm going to make you all wait for it.**

 **This is Rex SIERRA BRAVO saying Good bye, good luck, and no lynch mob you form is ever going to find me.**


End file.
